


Débris

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [52]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce finit sous des débris, Superman sera toujours là pour lui.





	Débris

Débris

  
Bruce se réveilla difficilement. Il y avait un poids sur son corps, et il avait du mal à respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ne vit presque rien, il faisait sombre et il savait que de la poussière le couvrait, car ses souffles étaient comme pollués. Il essayait de se souvenir de comment il avait fini ici, une douleur se réveilla dans sa poitrine et quelques souvenirs remontèrent. Il était allé à Metropolis pour faire des affaires, mais Metallo avait fait un attentat dans le but d'attirer la Justice League ou juste Superman, et Bruce avait fini sous des débris en essayant de protéger des civils. En y réfléchissant, ça lui rappelait l'attaque sur Metropolis par Zod et le premier grand sauvetage de Superman, comme il l'avait détesté ce jour-là, il avait été aveuglé par la haine et le désespoir de perdre de nouveau des proches. Il gémit sans le vouloir et il commença à cracher du sang, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait du verre ou de l'acier le perforant à côté de l'estomac. Il pouvait bouger son bras mais pas les jambes, il devait rester allongé alors qu'il voulait désespérément aider la ligue, bien que ce serait difficile dans son état. Sans trop comprendre, il couina le nom de Clark en espérant qu'il l'entendrait et viendrait le sortir de là.

  
Quelques secondes passèrent, et ce qu'il soupçonnait être un bloc de pierre au-dessus de lui qui lui empêchait de voir la lumière disparue. Il releva du mieux possible la tête et aperçu Clark, inquiet et légèrement poussiéreux. Il se força à sourire, malgré la douleur et le fait qu'il n'aimait pas sourire, pour rassurer au maximum son ami. Clark le débarrassa d'un bloc sur ses jambes et il le porta jusqu'à un pôle, l'emmenant dans une forteresse de glace. Bruce se demandait s'il rêvait, mais la douleur était trop présente, et la chaleur de Clark était réelle. Bruce s'accrocha du mieux possible à Clark, ce dernier le regarda et lui sourit gentiment. Il le déposa sur une table d'opération et laissa des droïdes s'occuper de lui. Clark commença à partir mais Bruce mit beaucoup de ses forces pour attraper son poignet.

  
''Ne me laisse pas seul...'' Bruce murmura, une légère larme roulant sur sa joue

''Jamais, Bruce.'' Clark lui sourit délicatement, essuyant légèrement la larme

  
Clark se pencha lentement pour embrasser Bruce chastement, essayant de lui redonner des forces, du courage et ne voulant pas le laisser seul après le temps passé sous des débris seul.

  
Fin


End file.
